Wicked God
For the Archetype known colloquially as the Wicked Gods in the Japanese version, see Earthbound Immortals The Wicked Gods were originally featured in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga; these cards formed the dark counterparts of the Egyptian God Cards. Story In Yu-Gi-Oh! R, these cards are revealed to have been made by Maximillion Pegasus in secret some time after creating the Egyptian God cards. Yako Tenma reveals that Pegasus created the Wicked Gods to keep the original three gods in check. The Wicked God cards, like their Egyptian God counterparts, were never released to the public. Yako later took the cards in order to enact revenge on Yugi Muto for the death of Pegasus. Yako would spend some time 'testing' the cards, including his first duel against Yugi. He also possessed his brother, Gekko Tenma to test The Wicked Avatar. Tenma would also revive Keith Howard and presented him with The Wicked Eraser to use in his deck. During his final battle against Yugi, Yako used all three gods in quick succession. The Wicked God cards seem to be exceptionally powerful, stated by Yako to have been created solely to keep the Egyptian God cards in line. The Gods seemed to be able to revive the dead, since Yako was able to revive Keith Howard using the cards. The three Wicked Gods were in fact primarily used in Yako's attempt to revive Pegasus. By linking Téa Gardner to the Gods, and using The Wicked Avatar as a median, Yako would have revived Pegasus' spirit. This plan ultimately failed when Yugi destroyed the Avatar using an enhanced Obelisk The Progenitor. Another power displayed by the cards seemed to be possession, as it is through them that Yako controlled his twin brother Gekko. After his duel with Yugi, it is unknown what became of the Wicked Gods. It is likely that Yako sealed them away or kept them for himself. Comparison to the Egyptian Gods These cards share the Hierarchy System with their Counterparts (e.g., among the Egyptian God Cards "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon" were Hierarchy 1, while "The Winged Dragon of Ra" was Hierarchy 2), with The Wicked Avatar higher than the other two. It is also known that they share the remainder of the "Divine" traits with the Egyptian God Cards. Like the hierarchy of the Egyptian Gods in the manga, the Wicked Avatar (who is at the top) cannot be destroyed by the other two gods, as well as being invincible against Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon. * The Wicked Dreadroot - A dark counterpart of Obelisk the Tormentor. He looks human shaped with wings like Obelisk and the same ATK and DEF as Obelisk too. * The Wicked Eraser - A dark counterpart of Slifer the Sky Dragon. He looks like a dragon, just like Slifer. He also shares a similar ATK-gaining effect. * The Wicked Avatar - A dark counterpart of The Winged Dragon of Ra. He looks like The Winged Dragon of Ra (Sphere Mode). One key difference that must be noted, however, is that these are intended as the opposites of the Egyptian God Cards. Hence, while both are "Divine", the kanji is placed against the LIGHT-attribute symbol for the Egyptian God Cards, but against the DARK-attribute coloration for the Wicked God Cards. In order to avoid a repetition of the unplayability issue which surrounds the DIVINE/Divine-Beast-Type Egyptian God Cards, however, Konami has made the "real world" cards DARK/Fiend-Type monsters. Unlike the Egyptian God cards or Sacred Beast cards, the Wicked Gods do not have a fourth, ultimate member. Play Style Strategy The Wicked Gods themselves possess high-unstoppable effects that can easily turn the game in your favour, but they are considerably harder to get out than their Sacred Beast Counterparts. While each God does have rather simpler summoning requirements, they are not special summons. They also require 3 tributes each and cannot be used with Mausoleum of the Emperor. Thus, monsters who survive battles, ones with high def, or those who you can special summon/summon multiple copies of in a single turn should be used, or monsters that can not be destroyed by battle. "Double Coston", while being neither of these, counts as two tributes, which is excellent as it reduces the Gods back down to two tributers. Ideally you should use it when you can summon more than once in a single turn, such as with Double Summon or Ultimate Offering, and have at least one other monster to tribute. Monsters that summon multiple copies of themselves, such as Nimble Momonga and Hyena, are also good. Cards that summon tributable tokens and Trap monsters are especially useful, as the former can rapidly generate tribute fodder while the latter can be used as both a surprise defense and as readily accessible tribute fodder (this is even more useful if you have Double Coston and Double Summon, as the two cards can be used in conjunction with an already-set trap monster to instantly bring out the Wicked God). The Wicked Gods themselves lack spell and trap protection, thus are quite a bit more vulnerable when used against an opponent who uses a lot of monster removal. Royal Decree can help, as Wicked Gods tend to be somewhat attack oriented and it would be devastating to run into Sakuretsu Armor, Mirror Force, or Magic Cylinder. However, Royal Decree will prevent you from using Trap Cards. In a pinch, however, you can use Interdimensional Matter Transporter to momentarily save a Wicked God from destruction. As mentioned before, Wicked Gods themselves are attack oriented (The Wicked Eraser being an exception). Since they already have exorbitant attacks, Big Bang Shot and Fairy Meteor Crush can help to inflict massive damage. They are also excellent candidates for cards such as Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce and Shooting Star Bow - Ceal, as their atks will be sufficiently high enough to not be hampered by the attack loss. Be aware of The Wicked Avatar's effect: it's stats are based on the highest ATK on the field, not DEF. Thus do not run into random face-down monsters unless you have a reasonably high ATK, as their destruction will not be ensured otherwise. The Wicked Eraser is designed to punish the opponent for swarming and setting cards, gaining ATK for each card under their control, and wiping the field if it's destroyed. This is especially effective against Crystal Beasts, Zombies, and any other deck that requires either massive field presence or swarming. If your opponent does not like to swarm, Ojama Trio, Nightmare Archfiends, and any other cards that summon monsters to your opponent's field or causes them to set many cards. Gilasaurus is particularly good for this, as three of them can give you exactly the amount for this card's summoning, as well as giving your opponent 3 monsters, at least 3000 attack for Eraser. Inferno Reckless Summon can do the same. As you are likely to exhaust many resources with the summoning of one God, Pot of Avarice might be a good choice. This can be especially deadly combined with Nimble Momonga and any other searcher monsters, as their effects makes the drawback of deck thickening almost nonexistent. The Wicked Gods themselves cannot be special summoned, so this is a good way to recycle them back into the deck without having to use a dedicated card for the job. Another version of this deck is to use your opponents cards against them. This version of the deck is very devastating as you can summon all of the Wicked Gods using your opponent's monsters. It has one main lockdown combo combining The Wicked Dreadroot and The Wicked Avatar along with Stealth Birds and Yata-Garasu. Yet another version of this deck is to integrate the swarming effect of Zombies to make summoning the Wicked Gods even faster. With Double Coston as a 4-star Zombie that can benefit from Mezuki and Zombie Master's revival effects, you can summon fast, hit hard, and protect your Wicked God from being destroyed by Synchro Summoning Stardust Dragon. Special Summon 3 Hero Kid from your deck with Reinforce Truth for an easy tribute summon. Deck Suggestions Monsters * The Wicked Eraser * The Wicked Avatar * The Wicked Dreadroot * Vice Dragon * Herald of Creation * Hardened Armed Dragon * Double Coston * Spell Striker * Jester Confit * Spirit Reaper * Marshmallon * Junk Forward * Guardian Eatos * T.G. Warwolf * The Tricky * Quickdraw Synchron * Cyber Dragon * Zombie Master * Pyramid Turtle * Giant Germ * Nimble Momonga * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Destiny Hero - Defender * Tragoedia * Hero Kid * Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy * Destiny Hero - Double Dude * Gilasaurus Spells * Instant Fusion * Soul Exchange * Fiend's Sanctuary * Inferno Reckless Summon * Swords of Revealing Light * Nightmare's Steelcage * Monster Reincarnation * Double Summon * Scapegoat * Fires of Doomsday * Pot of Avarice * Shrink Traps * Proof of Powerlessness * Ultimate Offering * Zoma the Spirit * Spirit Barrier * Graceful Revival * Ojama Trio * Pole Position * Fruits of Kozaky's Studies * Waboku * Reckless Greed * Reinforce Truth }} Category:Archetypes Category:Families